


Punching the perfect white teeth

by Sukugaru



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: OK FRIDAY has a small speaking part, Other characters are just brief mentions, Really it's just Tony, alcoholic!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukugaru/pseuds/Sukugaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Civil-War and SPOILERS!!  If you haven't seen the movie yet, DON'T READ THIS.</p>
<p>This is basically just a short character piece, but with me trying to give Tony a more nuanced view of the Accords, and his overall mindset after the events of the movie.  Also inspired in part by 'Courage to Change', which has Foggy Nelson agree with the idea of the Sokovian Accords, but thoroughly disagreeing with the implementation.</p>
<p>Oh, and also a warning for swearing and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punching the perfect white teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Courage to Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726490) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



Sometimes he just wanted to punch Steve in his perfect white teeth.  
  
Tony had been feeling that a lot lately.  OK, the Sokovian Accords were the absolute worst and he was amazed they were even legal.  He wasn't a lawyer - he had a large team of very good lawyers, and vaguely knew how much they were paid, but occasionally he could remember some interesting little factoids about law.  Such as how people were supposed to be charged, and have a public trial, and be face-to-face with the witnesses, and be judged by a jury of their peers, before they could be locked away for life.  
  
The Accords had none of that.  
  
It was all politics.  Well, politics and Thaddeus Ross.  The man was a maniac (but a powerful maniac, and was Secretary of State) and Tony wouldn't put it past the man that the Sokovian Accords were all just an attempt by Ross to legitimise his obsession with finding and ending the Hulk.  
  
Tony didn't actually want Ross to find and end the Hulk.  He liked Bruce.  He actually had a rough idea of where Bruce was hiding, but he didn't dare make contact, not with those damn Accords in play.  He had his crack team of lawyers poking at the Accords, to try and figure out if it was possible to challenge their legality.  This sort of thing took time, however.  
  
There hadn't been a lot of time, and then Steve went and kept on fucking everything up.  Seriously, the man must have had some sort of hard-on for his _friend,_ the fucking Winter Soldier, who'd killed his _mom_ -  
  
Focus.  
  
Breathe.  
  
Resist the temptation to have a drink.  One or two drinks were fine.  Ten drinks, while feeling thoroughly angry about everything, were a bad idea.  And he'd certainly been feeling angry about everything for a while now.  
  
Oh fuck it.  He poured himself some Scotch and threw it down his throat.  It scorched on the way down and didn't really make him feel any better.  
  
"Boss," FRIDAY said, "you've had three drinks already this afternoon.  You should really stop."  
  
"Yeah, I should," he said.  Tony glowered a little in the direction of the nearest camera.  He'd never have minded JARVIS telling him to stop.  Or Jarvis, the original human Jarvis, who'd helped raised him when it became clear that Howard wouldn't -  
  
That just led him back to the _damn_ Winter Soldier, James Buchanan Barnes, who'd killed his parents.  Seeing his dad die?  OK, as much as he hadn't liked his dad, that had been nasty anyway.  But seeing his _mom_ die -  
  
Focus.  
  
Breathe.  
  
This time he managed to avoid drinking.  
  
He had to play nice.  He had to play along.  He rebelled a little where he could.  When Ross called and told him there was a disturbance at the Raft, he inwardly exulted, and put the man on hold.  Those other idiots in the Raft?  He didn't actually have any annoyance with them.  With them it had just been the ideological thing.  
  
With Steve and Bucky it was now _personal_.  
  
He could still remember seeing that recording play.  Up to that point it all had been a clash of ideas.  Go along with the Accords, as flawed as they were, and try to challenge them later; or just be that stupid tree in the river that refused to move.  He'd thought, once they found the bad guy and punched him, that things would sort themselves out.  Because there was _always_ a bad guy, and he always needed punching.  Except this time, that video, of December 16 1991 had played, and it all became _personal_.  He was going to punch Bucky and Steve in their perfect teeth and just keep on punching.  He hadn't much of a plan beyond that.  
  
The blinding red-hot rage had since faded, replaced by a cold anger that surfaced whenever he thought of Steve and Bucky and the whole stupid mess.  
  
They'd all been played for fools.  Helmut Zemo had been caught, and was in custody, but he'd won.  There were no more Avengers.  Nobody wanted Nat to go out in the field, Rhodey probably wouldn't be going out in the field for a long time, if ever, and only he and Vision were left.  
  
Hopefully Steve and his pals were hiding out somewhere where they wouldn't be found, and would stay put until Tony's lawyers could do something about these damn Accords.  Just because over a hundred countries thought they were a good idea, and had signed on, didn't mean you could deny people their basic human rights.  
  
Oh, who was he kidding?  Steve was _Steve_.  Steve had been fucking up this whole mess ever since it started, just making it worse and worse.  The moron wasn't going to stay quiet and out of sight, oh no, there'd be some stupid thing with a bad guy who needed punching, and Steve would no doubt show up to do the punching, and Ross would pounce, and he'd be called on to help -  
  
He poured himself another Scotch.  
  
Maybe tomorrow he'd stop drinking so much.  
  
Oh, who was he kidding.  Everything was awful.  Steve would keep on screwing things up, and he was going to be drinking a lot.


End file.
